


Domestic Bliss

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Humor, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is cooking in the kitchen. It must be love. Jim's point of view. Full of rhymes. I love rhymes.</p><p>Art by Elfqueen 55</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

Art by  Elfqueen55  
  
The aroma fills the tiny kitchen as you prepare a meal for two.  
  
You enjoy every minute of it, delighted beyond reason, that he's here with you.  
  
You can sense his puzzlement, for he's not familiar with your cuisine.  
  
Rest assured, he'll be wanting seconds, he's a lean, mean eating machine.  
  
This is what life is all about, when you're so madly in love.  
  
So many new things to discover, he's the one I think the world of.  
  
This my friend is domestic bliss.  
  
Sealed with a kiss.


End file.
